


Not Such a Mistake

by Kelpie169



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Hermione's Haven, F/M, Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpie169/pseuds/Kelpie169
Summary: Hermione showed Viktor a movie. It was something she came to regret over the years.





	Not Such a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hermione's Haven Facebook Group's Holiday Hideaway event. It has not been beta'd so I apologize for any glaring errors. They are all mine so feel free to yell at me. Hopefully my recipient will forgive me. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize and if you saw the state of my bank account you'd know I make no money from this.

 

“Way up in the mountains-”

 

“We’re not in the mountains.”

 

“In the high range of Bangrums-”

 

“That’s not how it goes.”

 

“Lay the small town of Eastbourne-”

 

“Oh Merlin!”

 

“The home of the Krums!”

 

Hermione dropped her head into her hands and groaned as Viktor chuckled merrily. He threw his strong arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side as they strolled along the beach, the mild winter wind tangling his wife’s wild hair even more than normal. 

 

“I regret showing you that film. Mistakes were made....”

 

x . x . x . x . x

 

“We have to  _ go _ , Viktor!”

 

Hermione glared into their shared closet as her husband stood in his boxers, rifling through his clothes. 

 

“The  _ nerve _ of those Whos! Inviting us down there...on  _ such _ short notice!”

 

“I would love to see the Wizengamot’s faces if they heard you refer to them as Whos, but we’ve known about this invitation for the past month. Now get dressed!” She spun around and stomped out to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, silently casting a reinforcement charm on her heels. She had a feeling she’d need it before the night was over.

 

“Stupid!”

 

A flash of grey fabric caught her eye as something came sailing out of the closet and settled in a heap on the rug.

 

“Ugly!”

 

A coral cashmere sweater she knew Viktor absolutely loved followed and settled in a messy pile nearby.

 

“Out of date!”

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow as another pile of fabric followed the first two, her mind clicking into overdrive as she puzzled why her husband was behaving so strangely.

 

Then he stepped out of the closet, decked out in lederhosen that hugged his bum oh so snugly and Hermione couldn’t help but burst into giggles. 

 

Biting back chuckles of his own, Viktor threw his arms in the air and stomped back into the closet. “That’s it! I’m not going!”

 

x . x . x . x . x 

 

The heat wave that swept through the town was one for the record books. Cooling charms only did so much and Hermione’s hair continued to get bigger and bigger.

 

“Let’s do something. Let’s head into town and get a dog.”

 

Hermione’s head swung slowly to the side as she raised an eyebrow. “Let’s do what now?”

 

Viktor smiled and sat up excitedly, seemingly forgetting about the heat. “Let’s go to the shelter and get a dog! It would take our minds off the heat.”

 

Somehow, a few hours later, Hermione found herself lovingly cuddling a scruffy beige mutt Viktor had lovingly named Max.

 

x . x . x . x . x

 

“ _ What _ is on Max’s head?!”

 

Viktor popped his head around the doorframe and smirked. “Why, whatever do you mean, love?”

 

Hermione just stood in the middle of the sitting room, hands on her hips as she stared at their poor dog with a huge antler tied to his head.

 

“It’s charmed to be weightless, don’t worry. And Maxie loves to be useful, don’t you Max?”

 

The traitorous mutt’s tail wagged furiously as he jumped up on Viktor, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in glee.

 

“Wait. Wait.” Hermione’s brain clicked into gear and she bit back a giggle, not at all ready to let her husband off the hook. “Did you purposely find a dog that looked like the one from the movie JUST so you could name him Max?” At Viktor’s guilty grin she threw her hands in the air in frustration. “Oh, Merlin! How long have you been planning this?!”

 

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

 

Viktor’s laugh echoed through the sitting room as Hermione spun on her heel, mumbled expletives following in her wake as she stalked from the room.

 

x . x . x . x . x 

 

The fire flared green as Hermione stepped out and shook the soot from her robes.

 

“Darling, I’m ho-”

 

The slight strains of music assaulted her ears from their entertainment room and she groaned.

 

“If he’s watching what I think he’s watching, he’ll be sleeping in the Quidditch shed.” She kicked off her shoes and shed her outer robe, leaving it to puddle in a silky heap on the study floor.

 

She stalked through the hallway and came to a stop in the doorway of the entertainment room, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to contain her annoyance.

 

“ _ Viktor Krum _ !”

 

Her imposing, muscle bound husband shrieked like a little girl and promptly fell off the sofa before scrambling for the remote control. 

 

“It’s too late. I saw what you were watching! This is the 182nd time you’ve seen that movie this year, which is remarkable considering this is only the 177th day of the year. You have a problem!”

 

“But, Hermione, love-”

 

She stalked forward into the room, her hands waving frantically and magic crackling through her hair. “Don’t you ‘Hermione, love’ me, Viktor Krum! There are other, more seasonally appropriate movies to watch! I regret ever showing you that film! Honestly!”

 

Viktor pouted for a few moments as Hermione carefully took the DVD out of the player and set it on the shelf. “Well, you don’t have to be such a Grinch about it…”

 

His ears were still ringing later that night as he snuggled up with a slightly deflated quaffle in his drafty Quidditch shed.

 

x . x . x . x . x

 

“Mum?”

 

Hermione sighed as she glanced down at her daughter. “Yes, Elena?”

 

“I don’t understand the point of this.”

 

The tiny witch held her mother’s hand as she watched her older brother frolic in the artificial snow with a group of other children from town. The adults milled around as they waited for the festivities to start, speaking quietly amongst themselves.

 

“It’s to remind people of the true meaning of Christmas.”

 

Elena’s face scrunched adorably as she pondered Hermione’s words. “But-why do people need reminding?”

 

Five hairy green fingers appeared out of nowhere, curling around the tiny girl’s arm. She flew into the air as a green furry beast tossed her high above his head, giggling and squealing the whole way.

 

“They need reminding, dear one, because sometimes people get too wrapped up in presents and feasts and more presents. They need to be reminded that this is the season of being together and giving.”

 

Elena pet her dad’s furry head as Hermione groaned. “Every year. I’m so very glad you’re a transfiguration master because otherwise you’d probably get stuck like that and I would have absolutely zero sympathy.”

 

Viktor smiled at her, termites crawling through his Grinch-y teeth and she cringed. 

 

“Okay, Grinch. Get up there and deal with all these Whos.” Hermione shrieked and waved off the kiss he tried to give her as he gently set Elena down. 

 

“Wish me luck, girls!” He bounded up to the raised platform where a huge Christmas tree resided and waited for the townspeople’s attention to gather on him.

 

“Hello, Eastbourne! Or should I say, Whoville!” A cheer rose from the crowd and Hermione lifted Elena onto her hip so she could see. “Are you ready for some togetherness? Let’s all join hands then and get to singing! I know you know the words! Fa-who-for ray…”

 

Hermione grinned as she swayed to the voices. Maybe showing Viktor the Grinch all those years ago wasn’t such a mistake after all.


End file.
